genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tres España
"We bear the weight of decline! We are fighting to stop our sun for setting! We are saturated with our own downfall! The empire where the sun never sets declares to the fallen nation where the sun never rises... We are invencible! Tres España! Victory will be ours! Tres España! Glory will be ours! Tres España!" — Tres España students. Tres España (三征西班牙 【トレス・エスパニア】, Sansei Supein Esupania) is the Harmonic Divine State that represents the Ōuchi family and the Ōtomo clan in the recreation of Japanese history and the Spanish Empire in world history. It currently occupies the Shimonoseki region. Alcalá de Henares is Tres España's academy, which specializes in military training that involves teaching abilities related to sports. A country with great debt as their governants invested in developing the New World. Places importance in having a pure-blooded lineage. There are many dual-successors. Has custody of Logismoi Óplo, Lype Katathlipse (悲嘆の怠惰 lit. Sloth of Lamentation) and Akedia Katathlipse (嫌気の怠惰, lit. Sloth of Disgust). Also, they were given the Seventh Testament (第七聖譜, Dai Nana Seifu) “Temperantia” (テンペランテイア, Tenperantia) (Temperance). Introduction Tres España is formed by Spain and the Ōtomo (大友氏, Ōtomo-shi) and Ōuchi (大内氏, Ōuchi-shi) families. Situated in the westernmost of Honshu island and northern Kyushu island with the epicentre in Shimonoseki. Although originally the Ōuchi family never hold any northern Kyushu amongst their territories, Tres España is ruling that area of the Divine States in coalition with the Ōtomo and Tachibana families, locals of the region. A seaside country with relatively dry and warm temperatures. The main academy is Alcalá de Henares and their students wear red-colored knightly heavy-weight uniforms with white crosses motifs to show the passionate belief on the Old School faith. Tres España citizens are enthusiastic, amiable and cheerful with "Let's spend the money we have left. Let's just get caught up in the excitement, enjoy the festival and let go of the rest." as a motto. The original Tres España, which was already a country of elves, merged with the Oichi family, the most important elven lineage. To the Oichi family the existence of the Spanish territories supported the expansion of Shimonoseki and their presence at the old domains taken away by the Mouri, while Spain wanted the African territories in the hands of the Oichi family. Spain was then introduced into the regime of the Oichi family, maintaining the legality of the act through their unification. It is worth mentioning that when Spain obtained their portion of territory from the Mouri family they sought to do so from a stance that rejected all the confrontations that could lead to the return of the Reconquista.Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon Encylopedia Chapter 1 - "The obtaining of the absolute control of the Far East and the merging of the shugo officers with all the countries" p.23 At the present, they are being forced to recreate the story of their decline, surrounded by a web of pressure that takes them to the Battle of the Armada that will be its beginning. Because of this, they have been starting to show some signs of disobedience to the instructions of the Testament. The major naval power in the world, this great empire is in huge debt due to the efforts in the New World colonization. Population increased with the profits obtained in the New World trade, but the over reliance on imports drastically reduced the self-sufficiency rate and domestic industry. This situation strenghtened the economy and commerce of the New World, but money invested didn't remained in the country, add up to an expensive anti-pagan and anti-protestant policies reinforced by the royal power which resulted in a unbearable conjunction and the Harmonic Divine State losing its financial strength and credit. With both the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Treaty_of_Tordesillas Treaty of Tordesillas] (トルデシリャス条, Torudeshiryasu Jō) and the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Treaty_of_Zaragoza_%281529%29 Treaty of Zaragoza] (サラゴサ条, Saragosa Jō), Tres España objective was to achieve a trade monopoly with the New World, with Spain and Portugal controlling a north-south trade line across the Atlantic Ocean and the Pacific Ocean to the New World. However, England dispatched privateer fleets to attack and break the commercial route to snatch Tres España wealth away. History A Tsirhc region since Roman times, later fell under the Murasai faith dominion and became a Catholic country again thanks to the Reconquista (レコンキスタ, Rekonkisuta) or Reconquest Movement (再征服運動, Saiseifukuundō). As the movement ended during the Harmonic Unification War and it was the third conquest they experienced, the Harmonic Divine State was renamed Tres España. With the Elven races incorporated onto their ranks, Tres España began an age of prosperity based on the New World (Hokkaido) trade, but the decline began to show itself due to a combination of costly policies and bad decisions. To properly explain Tres España history in detail, we need first to analyze separately both Western Honshu history in the Divine States and Iberian Peninsula (イベリア半島, Iberia Hantō) history in the Harmonic Divine States. Divine State If we talk of Ōuchi and Ōtomo clans, their power stretched from the Kamakura Period through the Sengoku Period as one of the most important families during the Kamakura Shogunate, so it's needed to look back to the Gempei War Historical Recreation. When the Harmonic Divine States were created, not only human beings remained in the real world, but also some races that were mating with the Far East residents. Between those races, the Elves were in charge of the Minamoto (Genji) family while the Giants performed the role of the Taira (Heike) family. Far Easterners borrowed the enviromental abilities from the different species to confront the hostile climate in the Far East. In that era, there was also an unrelenting fear to the Apocalypse in the Far East as was believed that after a thousand years of Buddhism, society was about to enter in the Mappō, the final degenerate phase of a cosmic cycle. When the disputes that plagued the end of the Heian Period started around 1052 TE, which began was not a era of world destruction but one of anarchy and disorder. War erupts between aristocrats and warriors, to the point that even affected the Earth Pulses frequently, eluding all explanation. The effects were even perceived in the Harmonic Divine States, so the leader of Testament Union equivalent from those times decided to ignore the Emperor's order based on History Recreation by crossing the Divine States border to solve the problem. All the operation was carried by the succesors of the Party of 700 Travelers (七百人踏破隊, Shichihyaku Hitotōha-tai), the Testament Border-Crossing Party (聖譜越境部, Seifu Ekkyō-bu), an elite unit formed by just a handful members with all their information erased as if they never existed to preserve historical faithfulness. As the Taira clan subjugated the world with force of arms and the influence of Buddhism expanded, the nobility was deprived of their political power and authority, marking the beginning of turbulent times of the Gempei War. After the conflict, the Taira clan was destroyed, and the Minamoto victory was followed by the establishment of the Kamakura shogunate, starting the Ōtomo and Ōuchi families prosperity. When in 1457 TE, during the Nanboku-chō Wars, the Harmonic Divine States collisioned with the Divine States and the European countries began the Far East invasion, the Spaniards celtic origins brought the Elf species to ingratiate with them, with a remarkable number of this species integrating into what will become Tres España. Harmonic Divine State The origins of Tres España trace back to the Iberian Peninsula in Shimonoseki and its numerous dweller changes during the centuries, with the Old School Reconquest Movement Reconquista finally consolidating the political power in the peninsula. Originally, the peninsula was ruled by Celtic tribes similarly as the British Isles. Using the original Pyrenees Mountains as a model, the region was isolated due to the abundant mountain range. Even with the Roman Invasion, at first the Romans only occupied the shores, mountains vicinities and central plains. However, when Rome demise was drawing near, the Germanic tribes (Warriors and hunters from the Germania region and Northern Europe, recreated by the Dragon species) began the great migrations from Eastern Japan to Western Japan, ocuppying the territory of the Empire. Passing through Rome, the Goths arrived to the Peninsula and established the heavily romanized (due to their previous cultural interactions with Rome) Visigothic Kingdom. This kingdom survived even after Rome's ruin, but the real peacemaker of the region was Clovis I, first king of the Frankish Kingdom, foundation of Hexagone Française. During a new wave of chaos brought by internal strifes between Visigoths, Murasai believers crossed the sea from Africa (Kyushu) and conquered the Iberian Peninsula, calling themselves the Late Umayyad Dynasty. The new state drove away to a pitiful situation the remnants of the various kingdoms in their conquered territories, but these kingdoms survived in the northern Iberia. Thanks France support and with the passing of time across the following centuries they were able to send back the Murasai influence to the south. This process was known as "Reconquista". Before its completion in 1492 TE, among the nations alliance reconquering Shimonoseki, the Prince of Aragon and the Princess of Castile married, becoming the "Old School Monarchs" (”旧派両王”, Kyūha Ryōō), finishing the basis of the Tres España. Their daughter was Juana I the Mad Queen (”狂王女”, Kyōōjo). As she married the Duke of Burgundy of M.H.R.R., their child Carlos I (in M.H.R.R. known as Karl V) became Chancellor and Student Council President of both M.H.R.R. and Tres España. After her mother went insane after the death of her husband, Carlos, born in the Netherlands, became active in the world politics and known as a rather complex man. M.H.R.R. was at a religious revolution during this period, wanting to advance from the Old School Catholicism. Tres España intervened and was a very important support to Carlos on his quest to obtain the M.H.R.R. Chancellery. Carlos position as Chancellor of both countries brought very important progresses in the correct Historical Recreation of Europe and Africa. Before retirement, he appointed in a document the person to inherit the name of Felipe II. As the current top of Tres España doesn't have direct ties with Carlos I, they established many dual-name succesors and Elves to strengthen their political power and influence in the Divine States. When Felipe Segundo was named Tres España Chancellor he also inherited the Netherlands and become very involved in the administration of all his territories, but Holland management was very hard and expensive because of the language barrier, independence movement and revolt of the masses against the explotation carried by local officers. The Eighty Years' War or Dutch War of Independence is still ongoing. Tres España will lose Holland in the Peace of Westphalia and Netherlands independence is being supported by England. As both Engand and Holland are New School, England privateers obstruct Tres España trade, depriving them of their wealth. That begins a war between Tres España and England, with its highpoint in the Battle of the Armada, the decisive turning point in the war, with the newly constructed Spanish fleet suffered heavy losses and as a result had to retreat. After this with the Thirty Years War and the Peace of Westphalia, Tres España will fall into declive and political irrelevance as is dictated in the Testament. Geography Locations Spain 'Alcalá de Henares' Alcalá de Henares (アルカラ・デ・エナレス, Arukara de Enaresu) is the chief academy of Tres España, representing Konomine Castle. The academy is led by President Felipe Segundo. It serves as a military training ground and educational center for the inhabitants of Tres España. The main building is a white dome. 'Medical Center of Cordoba' The Medical Center of Cordoba (コルドバの医療センター, Korudoba no Iryō Sentā) is a Tres España insitution. One of the first Juana projects was the extension of this center. 'Translation Center of Toledo' The Translation Center of Toledo (トレドの翻訳センター, Toredo no Hon'yaku Sentā) is a Tres España institution. This facility exists thanks to Alfonso X, a king of Castile who wanted to translate astronomical tables to the childrens of all the different countries. 'School of Al-Andalus' The School of Al-Andalus (アル・アンダルス校, Aru Andarusu-kō) is a Tres España institution. Felipe Segundo proposed the extension of the library and bookstore and Juana signed the submission. 'School of Salamanca' The School of Salamanca (サラマンカ校, Saramanka-kō) is a Tres España institution. Home of the Ceramics club (陶芸部, Tōgei-bu), it seems they want to produce blue mosaique ceramics. 'Slums' The Slums (貧民街, Hinmin Machi) is one of Tres España cities. This is were many Half-Elves that don't join the academies end. Outsiders are often targeted by local pickpockets. Also, many Lepanto survivors and their relatives live here. While hiding his identity, Felipe Segundo (here he's just called "Admiral") goes to the city to play baseball and chess with the Half-Elves. Tres Portugal Tres Portugal (三征葡萄牙, Toresu Porutogaru) is a Tres España territory. A former country that with Tres España's Reconquista lost the territories where it could expand and eventually became unified. A fully unified state, the influence of Sue clan is still important. 'Lisbon' Lisbon (リスボン, Risubon) is one of Tres España cities. This city is from where the Spanish Armada sailed to England and to where it came back after the recreation. Netherlands Holland (阿蘭陀, Oranda) or Netherlands (デルラント, Deruranto) is a Tres España territory situated at the east of Shimonoseki and northeast of Izumo. According to the Testament, during Carlos I period the influence of the Protestant Reformation extends to this region, starting a war between the new creed and Spain. The country is divided between the Old School Belgium (白耳義, Berugī) and Holland. Independence is finally achieved during the Peace of Westphalia. 'Independent Academy of Holland' The Independent Academy of Holland (独立阿蘭陀教導院, Dokuritsu Oranda Kyōdōin) is the current academy in the rebel territory of Holland. His Chancellor and Student Council President is Oranje. New World The New World (新大陸, Shintairiku) refers to Hokkaido. Left undeveloped for history recreation by the Testament Union, and currently under surveillance to watch for any peculiarities and colonized by Tres España with Las Casas, New World On-site Treasurer, at charge. Other '13th Mutsugorei Academy' The 13th Mutsugorei Academy (第十三無津乞令教導院, Daijiyuusan Mutsugorei Kyoudouin) is a top secret Church institution established by the former Tres Españan Chancellor and Student Council president, Carlos I, to raise children prior to elementary school. It was used for special training for child elites, but was destroyed 13 years ago from a rebellion by the children. Ethnicity Tres España population is mainly composed by humans, but there is a good number of Elves and Half-Elves. Due to the pure-blood principles of Tres España, Half-Elves are discriminated, oppressed, live in slums and sent to the most dangerous zones when war breaks out, serving as shields in the front lines, oaring the galleys and dying meaninglessly. Noted Characters 'Alcalá de Henares' *Chancellor's Board and Student Council **Chancellor and Student Council President: Felipe Segundo (Yoshinaga Ōuchi) **Student Council Vice-President and Treasurer: Juana **Secretary: Diego Velasquez **Vice-Chancellor: Takakane Hironaka (Peréz de Guzmán) **1st Special Duty: Muneshige Tachibana (García de Ceballos) → Dismissed, defected to Musashi **2nd Special Duty: Fusae Era (Alvaro de Bazán) **3rd Special Duty: Gin Tachibana → Defected to Musashi **4th Special Duty: Pedro Valdes (Pedro Kasui Kibe) **5th Special Duty: Flores Valdes **New Continent On-site Treasurer: Las Casas 'Independent Academy of Holland' *Chancellor and Student Council President: Oranje 'Other Noted Characters' *Cervantes *Lope de Vega *Carlos I *B2T3 *B1T3 Technology Brands *San Mercado *Team Velazquez God of War *El Azul *Michiyukibyakko Flying Ships *Grande y Felicísima Armada **San Martin *San Lorenzo *Inquisition Warship *Mechanical Phoenix Weapons *Cross-Shaped Twin Swords *Arcabuz Cruz *Quatro Cruz Divine Weapons *Long Bat Testamenta Arma *Crus Temperantia Vetus *Crus Temperantia Novum Logismoi Óplo *Lype Katathlipse *Akedia Katathlipse Gallery Tres_Espana_characters.jpg|Tres España Chancellor Board and Student Council members. Fusae Era, Takakane Hironaka, Diego Velázquez, Juana, Felipe Segundo, Pedro Valdés, Flores Valdés, Gin Tachibana and Muneshige Tachibana. References ;General *Article on "Tres España" in the @wiki on Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon. *"Country: Tres España" in 境界線上のCBR250R. *"History: Tres España" in 境界線上のCBR250R. *"Organization: Academies" in 境界線上のCBR250R. ;Specific Category:Factions and Organizations Category:Harmonic Divine States